Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: Cosmic Crisis
'''Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: Cosmic Crisis '''is the third installment of the Ultimate Alliance series of games released by Marvel. Based on Marvel Comics characters, the game revolves around a team of super heroes working to stop the destruction of their world. The game had an earlier release (Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3), but was re-released later for more content, and better focus on only Marvel characters without all the third-party content. Playable Characters *Spider-man (Classic, Symbiote, Stark Armor, Future Foundation) *Wolverine (Street Clothes, Astonishing X-men, Weapon X, Ultimate) *Thor (Classic, Ultimate, Avengers 2012 (film), Modern) *Captain America (Classic, Bucky Cap, Commander Steve Rogers, WWII) *The Punisher (Classic, Captain America, Trenchcoat, Street Clothes) *Hulk (Classic Purple Shorts, World War Hulk, Grey Hulk (Joe Fixit), Hulk 2099) *Skaar (Modern, No Armor) *Red Hulk *Deadpool (Classic, Weapon X, Marvel Zombies, Lady Deadpool) *Multiple Man (MUA 2, Generation X, James Madrox) *Cyclops (Astonshing X-men, Classic, Original, Ultimate) *Colossus (Classic, Ultimate, No Steel, Age of Apocalypse) *Dr. Strange (Classic, Blue Mage, Royal Seer, Ultimate) *Silver Surfer *Ghost Rider (Classic, Vengeance, Western, Original) *Iron Man (Avengers 2012 (film), Classic, Original (Gold), Original (Silver)) *Mr. Fantastic (Ultimate, Original, Marvel Zombies, Labcoat) *Invisible Woman (Ultimate, Original, Marvel Zombies, Street Clothes) *Human Torch (Ultimate, Original, Marvel Zombies, Modern) *The Thing (Ultimate, Original, Marvel Zombies, Ben Grimm (No Rock)) *War Machine (Modern, Mark II (film), Iron Man 2 (film), Initiative (Cyborg)) *Nick Fury (Classic, Avengers 2012 (film), Stealth, General Fury) *Captain Marvel (Mahr-vell) (Classic, Protector (Noh-Var), Captain Universe) *Iron Patriot (Modern, Green Goblin, New Goblin (film)) *Nova (Modern, Serpent Crown) *Sentry (Modern, The Void, Classic, Street Clothes) *Black Panther (Modern, Classic, Ceremonial, Holy Armor) *Luke Cage (Modern, New Avengers, Street, Powerman) *Iron Fist (Classic, MUA 2, White Suit) *Juggernaut (Classic, Ultimate, MUA 2, No Helmet) *Anti-Venom (Modern, Original (Venom), Venom (film), Thunderbolts) *Solo *Carnage (original comic, ultimate, minimum carnage) *Moon Knight *She-Hulk (Classic, Enraged, Jupiter Suit, Lawyer Suit) *Daredevil (Classic, Armored, Original, Marvel Knights) *Hawkeye (Classic, Avengers 2012 (film)) *Rescue *Ant-man (Original, Scott Lang, Avengers: EMH! (Cartoon), Thunderbolts) *Giant Man (Ultimate, Classic, Yellowjacket, Black Goliath) *Wasp (Ultimate, Classic) *Iceman (Modern, Spikey, Bobby Drake, Original) *Storm (Ultimate, Original, Retro, Classic) *Gambit (Original, Age of Apocalypse) *Pheonix (Classic, Dark Pheonix, Original, Ultimate) *Balder *Fandral *Hogun *Volstagg *Hercules *Falcon *Silver Samurai (Classic, Samurai Robes) *Magneto (Classic, X-men Trilogy (film), X-men First Class (film), No Helmet) *Professor X (Suit, X-men Legends 2) *Cloak *Dagger *Blade (Modern, Classic, Nightstalker, Daywalker) *Elektra *Angel (Archangel, Classic, Original, X-Force) *Ares *Ms. Marvel Plot Loki has escaped from Odin and stolen the Cosmic Cube. Using it's power, he finds and enslaves Galactus. Galactus is then sent to devour several planets. On Earth, Thor tells S.H.I.E.L.D. of Loki's escape, and Fury regroups an ultimate collection of heroes. The team must stop Loki's havoc on Earth, then Asgard, and then prepare other planets for the coming of Galactus. The game opens with a long cinematic. Asgard is shown, as the time of the Odinsleep nears. A warrior is standing at attention on a balcony, when from below he is warned of an attacking army. At that moment, trolls, Dark Elves, Frost Giants, and ogres break through the gates. Several scenes are shown where Asgardian warriors are being killed. The scene shifts back to the gate, as Loki is walking in, and more creatures flow in. He stands in the middle of the battlefield, and is attacked by the Warriors Three and Balder. Surprisingly, he beats them easily. Balder blows a horn that summons Thor to the field. Mjolnir strikes Loki hard, and Thor arrives. But, surprisingly again, Loki gets up unharmed. He then blasts Thor several times with dark magic. He states he has no time to bother with his half-brother, and teleports into the weapon's vault. There, he takes the Cosmic Cube, and a scepter that he charges with that energy and leaves. The player then takes control of Thor, Balder, Hogun, and Fandral, with Volstagg as a A.I. ally (This level does not count as an act, as it is more of a tutorial). They must clear the field of as many creatures as possible in a given amount of time. Afterwards, another cinematic begins where Thor realizes the cause is lost, and teleports his team to Earth. They arrive on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, and confront Nick Fury. Thor explains the situation, and then they witness portals open above the city, dropping creatures all over. Thor then summons as many heroes and anti-heroes as he can think of, and they take to the streets. The player chooses a team of four characters, and then must save 3 groups of civilians. After that, they fight Ulik, and must defeat him to end the mission. Fury then assembles the heroes on the Helicarrier, and explains the situation to them. The player can then explore the Helicarrier. The bridge, where they start off, has a trivia machine, a Dance Dance Revolution Easter egg your character can do, and a computer that can play Galaga. The Engine Room has a chamber that can change your characters appearance in a goofy way for a few seconds, and a steam pipe your character can pop, which causes an engineer to panic and fix it, then yell at the heroes. No matter how many times you do it, he will only yell at you though. The Lab has a computer that will tell you the capabilities and history of all characters playable and encountered with a narrative by Professor X. It also has a file folder that allows you to read files on Marvel items like the Cosmic Cube and the Infinity Gauntlet. The Turbine area has only one feature. A red lever can be pulled that shuts the turbine off, causing the ship to semi capsize, and an engineer will fix it, much like the Engine Room. Fury takes the heroes to the Savage Land, as Ymir and his frost giants have frozen the island solid, and endangered the dinosaurs that live there. Ymir has also threatened to steal Ka-Zar's anti-metal for Loki. The player's team is aided through the mission by Ka-Zar, and have to get to the temple to stop Ymir, fighting frost giants as they go. After finding Ymir outside the temple, it is revealed he has already given the anti-metal to Loki, who had used it for his scepter. The team must defeat Ymir by attacking his head, chest, and legs. After his defeat, the Savage Land begins to clear up. (more soon) Act 1 *Home Base - S.H.E.I.L.D. Helicarrier *New York *The Savage Land *Genosha *Japan *Germany *Russia *Vietnam *Florida Act 2 *Home Base - Valhalla *Asgard *Bifrost Bridge *Jotunheim *Hel *Odin's Palace Act 3 *Home Base - S.H.E.I.L.D. Helicarrier *Planet 1: Canyon *Planet 1: Small Village *Planet1: Factory *Planet 2: Jungle *Planet 2: Royal Palace *Planet 2: Caves *Planet 3: Military Compound *Planet 3: Command Center *Planet 3: Sewers *Planet 2: Jungle *Planet 2: Royal Palace *Planet 4: Floating Mountains *Planet 5: Techno Canyon *Planet 4: Floating Mountains Act 4 *Home Base - S.H.E.I.L.D. Base Camp *Galactus Machine 1 *Galactus Machine 2 *Galactus Machine 3 *Asteroid Field Bosses *Ulik *Ymir *Surtur *Mephisto *Loki (without using the Cosmic Cube) *Hela *Commander Zyraxx (original character) *Thraxle (Original Character) *The Three Fates *Galactus *Loki (with the Cosmic Cube) Trivia *The story seems to be loosely based off the concept of Sega's DS game "Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood". *The music in the game is mostly from Two Steps from Hell, and Immediate Music. Category:Video Games